


Fur-eedom

by UndeadFreakshow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFreakshow/pseuds/UndeadFreakshow
Summary: Hello!This work is a friends, that I am just posting for him. This is my first time posting a story and what i believe is on of his beginning stories so if you have any criticism please tell me.





	Fur-eedom

Prologue

Long ago before the times of the human race, another type of intelligent life civilized the Earth. They were animals that had evolved from normal animals into mostly bipedal creatures that had similar intelligence to us but still kept most of the physical features of humans. They are referred to as “anthropomorphized animals” and took shelter in multitudes of different environments on the planet. However, once the famous meteor struck the lands they took shelter underground, where they stayed and over time went deeper and deeper as the Earth changed. Today it is unclear as to how far they are, but rarely anyone knows about them. That’s where I come in. I, Cameron Jessenstein, have prepared to go deep underground and explore to find the lost civilization. I have been exploring for 7 years and have no fear of the geographic dangers, however, I am not the only one to search for the lost civilization, for my nemesis Zack Tanner also wants to find these people before me and take the glory of discovering an alien race.   
So tomorrow morning after I have breakfast I shall go to Gifford Pinchot National Park where Cheese cave is located. Many people claim it’s just a small cave dug for the sole purpose of storing cheese and potatoes, but I have evidence based off of the natural disasters that happen near there to prove that there’s more to it. I shall go to the deepest part and begin mining, for I have gotten permission from the Wildlife Protective Services to begin mining deeper. They believe there is nothing to be found, so they’re okay with me “wasting my time and money on a pointless cave”, but I’ll show them. Not only is there geological proof, but I have a buddy who’s a scientist and has created a special device that can scan the area within one thousand meters to determine the densities on an X, Y, and Z axis and then create a digital map based off of its readings. It may be a little questionable as to whether or not it’s stable but I have faith in him. Now, before I go to sleep I must warn you of one problem: I’m not sure how this ancient race will react to another race visiting them just to tell them that the surface is safe.

Chapter 1: Into The Depths

Cameron quickly rushed out of his mobile trailer home carrying a large backpack stuffed full of supplies. Canned foods, jugs of water, and other tools such as rope and a small device weighed him down, making him slouch as he exited his vehicle. The morning sky was still a deep dark blue and a heavy fog blurred the path, but he continued. He walked for a few minutes before finding himself before a fairly average sized cave entrance. He walked in and instantly felt a change in climate. The cave was already lit up due to its past usage, so Cameron could save his torches for now. The journey to the end of the cave was a long one but he had been used to walking long distances so he didn’t feel tired. The end of the cave was pretty bland. Just an average cave wall, nothing special about it, but Cameron knew what was truly behind all of that smooth rock. He pulled out the strange looking device and with the press of a button it came to life. He had already been shown how to use it so there was little confusion for him in terms of getting it to work. After a bit of waiting after using it, a map was shown of the surrounding area and just barely was a small crevis of another cave system. Cameron put the device to the side and pulled out a few sticks of dynamite, while quietly mumbling to himself “A pickaxe won’t be fast enough, I’m going to have to use some explosives to get past this quickly.” He placed the dynamite against the wall and pulled the fuse out as far as he could, and then pulled his lighter out of his right-hand pocket and lit the fuse. He instantly sprinted away and made sure to pick up his cave detector.  
After using around 5 sticks of dynamite Cameron and plenty of digging through rubble he finally reached a small hole leading to a dark void of a cave. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out a small glow stick, cracking it to activate it and then holding it through the small hole. The floor wasn’t visible from his point so he dropped the glow stick into the darkness, where it fell for a good bit before hitting a surface that seemed to be just a few meters below him but would still be a lethal fall. Cameron turned back and pulled out some rope from his bag sitting next to him, resting on his side. He crawled over to a stalagmite near him and pulled out his pocket knife to carve a small notch on the back of it. He then tied one side of the rope to it and threw the other side out the hole. He then went over to the hole and attached his bag to the rope using a carabiner clip to let it slide down safely and then he himself slid down the rope to the bottom of the cave.  
At the bottom, it was very dark and there wasn’t much to see. Cameron pulled out his headlight and clicked it on after attaching it to his head. The cave was very open and seemed to descent at a very fast rate. Without hesitation, he put his backpack on and began walking down the sloped cave. There was no proof that anyone had been in these caves or that anyone had made them, they seemed to be just naturally formed caves due to erosion and earthquakes over hundreds, maybe even thousands of years. After a bit of adventuring, Cameron came across a large pit that was definitely deeper than the one that leads to this cave. He decided he would take shelter here, for he had done enough walking and climbing and jumping through the rugged path deeper to Earth’s core.  
Cameron didn’t have much for shelter other than a compact sleeping bag hanging off the bottom of his adventurer’s bag, but he didn’t really need much in this deep cave. His only worry was that he was going to accidentally roll off the side of the cliff while asleep, so he made sure to move a bit away from the hole. Cameron tucked his stuff out of sight and began resting, but something woke him up after a while. He suddenly heard a loud boom coming from where he himself had answered, and could only guess one thing: Zack Tanner was coming, and he was near. Cameron quickly squirmed out of his sleeping bag and began rolling it up and putting it back on his bag. He then reached into his bag and pulled another long rope out, longer than the one he first used. He looked around but found no stalagmites to tie this rope to. So instead he pulled a long thick steel spike out of his bag and a mallet. He measured about 7 feet away from the hole and placed the tip of the spike onto the ground, and then pounded it into the ground with his mallet. There was no need to make notches into this one since it was facing downward, so he to the rope and tied it around the spike and threw the other end down the pit, along with another glowstick. He was just about to slide down the rope when something touched his shoulder. He turned around and there he was Zack Tanner, looking at him with what seemed like a serious face. Normally he would gloat about how he had managed to catch up and then Cameron would basically be forced to either race him or leave, but this time he just looked at him and said  
“Listen, Cameron, I know you probably hate me for how many times I ruin your plans, but this a serious achievement. How about together just this once we work together.” Cameron seemed a bit puzzled at how calm and serious he was about this.  
“I uh… I mean... what made you so serious about this?” Cameron replied shakily.  
“We both have gathered enough evidence to prove that there’s a solid 23% chance they exist, and if they do then either one of us would want someone with them to make sure we don’t feel alone or awkward there. And besides, I have more expertise than you in the realm of geology and civilizations. Meanwhile, while you’re chatting up a storm with the citizens I will be actually gathering important data that could be used to learn more about their history, their culture, and many other things.” Zack said to Cameron.  
“You calling me useless?”  
“Yes, why do you have a problem with that?”  
“Absolutely. I may not have your fancy brains but that doesn’t mean I can’t be of use. I still know what I’m doing in this cave and I can make sure that we gain a rep if we do come across the people.” Cameron began down the rope and Zack followed. “And besides, it’s still good to have company, I can agree on you there. But how can I trust you?”  
“Because I may be a snarky asshole but I don’t betray people. That’s more than just being an asshole, especially when you’re on the verge of making world history.” They descended further into the cave without much talk after that conversation. They seemed to make better coverage now that they had two people with supplies.  
As the two explorers ventured deeper into the deep intertwining caves things became harder. Without even realizing it they’ve been slowly getting heavier and heavier, not by much but for people who explore different altitudes and depths they noticed the difference. And not only that but it slowly became harder for them to breathe. The caves became more and drier and it got hotter and hotter as they stumbled deeper, yet they still kept on pushing on. No matter what came their way, no matter how hard things became, they were ready for it all… except for the cave to collapse behind them.  
Cameron and Zack had reached a fork in the cave and it was impossible to tell which one led deeper and which one was a useless dead end so after 5 vigorous and blood-racing games of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Cameron had won and had decided that they take the right turn. After a small bit of walking, however, they found a deep pit that was much deeper than they had run into so far in the caves. They had made a mutual agreement to turn back and head the other direction but when they turned around the caves started to tremble as rocks started to fall from the ceiling.   
“Ah shit, please don’t tell me this is where it all ends. After all of this hard work, we’re gonna die in a cave that most likely no one will find for months and have no progress to our names. We’re gonna be forgotten just like-”  
“Shut it will you? We’re not gonna die.” Zack interrupted, “Help me get my pole out of my bag.”  
“What are you gonna do with a pole? Poke the ceiling to make it stop?”  
“No, I’m going to extend it and use it as a support to keep the ceiling from collapsing directly above us. Now get over here.” But as Cameron scrambled over next to Zack the ceiling had already begun crumbling behind them and massive rocks began falling down towards them. Without any time to react, they got pushed from the large avalanche of rocks and fell into the deep pit before them, and sometime during the fall they had both been knocked unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This work is a friends, that I am just posting for him. This is my first time posting a story and what i believe is on of his beginning stories so if you have any criticism please tell me.


End file.
